


In Another World

by dan_vs92



Series: Parallel Fiddauthor One shots [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bittersweet, Journal Three Spoilers, M/M, Parallel Universe, sex implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford should be happy, this is everything he could ever want, he’s all he wants but it isn’t right…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another World

Waking up wrapped against Fiddleford Mcgucket was a blissful dream he wished to never wake from.

He wrapped his arms tighter around him pulling him closer and burying his head in his fluffy full head of hair taking in his smell. Running his finger down his skin sticky with sweat as he pulled himself up enough to admire the view of him sleeping, content and fully satisfied after a long night.

He kissed the hickeys he’d left last night when he tried to claim he was his, leaving his legacy on his body that would fade with time and would be erased from his body like he would be from his mind soon enough. His lips stayed pressed to his skin longer then they needed to be tasting this Fiddleford Mcgucket for the last time.

Memorizing it all to be filed away in his head for a rainy day to be reminded of what he could have had. A legacy to be proud of and Fiddleford Mcgucket standing faithfully at his side helping him take on the unknown.

“I love you,” he whispered with all the sincerity he could muster deep inside of him, pressing a kiss on his forehead that he almost couldn’t pull away from. The threat of this universe was too great of a cost for him to stay and even if it wasn’t, he’d still be dressing as quickly and quietly as he could and taking the project they’d completed without a good bye or thank you all the same.

It was time to wake up. The Fiddlefords in his heart may seem identical but both were night and day. Both taking drastically different paths in there lives and their experiences shaping their destinies uniquely.

It was very true that they wore the same smiles, had the same passion and drive for science, same quirks, hopes and dreams. If Ford wanted to he could settle with this one and keep up the illusion nothing had happened and this was how it was meant to end for him.

But there was another Fiddleford out there who knew who Stanford Pines from dimension 46 was and he couldn’t let how it ended between them be final.

He took one last glance at the slumbering man he held so dear and vowed this wouldn’t be the end. After he finished his business with Bill, he would make it right between him and Fiddleford.

Finally be fully awake when he held him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my dump from Tumblr I haven't posted here. I have more Parallel Fiddauthor coming up soon though.


End file.
